<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>danyeogayo by withlovelux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792100">danyeogayo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlovelux/pseuds/withlovelux'>withlovelux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Unrequited Love, kind of existential but eh, no beta we burn like l'manburg, stan loona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlovelux/pseuds/withlovelux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He just wished George would look at him, and say “I love you too” and mean it.</i><br/>-- Inspired by 다녀가요 'Around You' by HyunJin (LOONA)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>/ /</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>danyeogayo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, I need to go,” Dream said into his mic, words quiet and personal. “I love you.” He heard George laugh lightly as he left the call, leaning back in his chair as dragging a hand down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His emotions ate at him, tearing him apart slowly. Dream sighed as Patches leaped onto his desk, reaching out to scratch under her chin. He knew that George didn’t feel the same, and honestly, he understood. It wasn’t like he was expecting anything to come from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream had watched his friends’ relationships fall apart when they all graduated, watched them lose touch with their loved ones as they tried to make long distance work. Dream knew that he and George wouldn’t work out, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t want to at least tell the older that he loved him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patches hopped onto his chest, forcing the air out of his lungs as she butt her head against his chin. “Aw, are you hungry, baby?” He cooed, cupping the cat’s face in his hands affectionately. Dream scooped Patches up in his arms, meandering into the kitchen and settling the animal on the marbled countertop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was comfortable in his loneliness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>다녀가요</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mm, no. No, okay? I- I don’t think that’s going to happen,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>George said, the words static in his headset as he watched the stream. His London accent was familiar to Dream, something he could conjure in his head even if he hadn’t listened to George speak in days. The way he looked at his second monitor with interest whenever he got a ping from Discord, the way he would laugh when someone cracks a joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was a person Dream was eerily familiar with- he was almost like a ghost following him around. A second shadow, if you will. He felt like a child, hiding behind a pillar as he snuck a glance at people pass by easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell Dream you love hi-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>familiar accented words rattled through his head, quiet as George read off a donation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not going to be doing that,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>George said with a slight laugh, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed, opening a dono and putting the bare minimum amount needed. He typed in a short message, along the lines of ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>wow i cant believe you dont love me’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and confirmed the dono. He immediately closed the stream, got up, and flopped down onto his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled onto his side, phone in hand as he scrolled through Spotify, settling on a random playlist someone had sent him ages ago. Dream didn’t bother connecting to his speaker, letting his phone get lost in the folds of his blankets, the audio stilted and muffled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The early March air chilled his bones despite the typical warm weather, the last rays of light filtering through his window and cascading down his back. Sunset laid across his golden throne, casual and cold as he robbed Florida of the sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream knew he was a fool for feeling this way, for letting these emotions sit in his gut like a rock. He would always tell George of his affection, whether it was romantic or platonic. He knew that George has trouble expressing his emotions at times, and that he had slowly been getting better at doing so, but it still stung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It still stung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>다녀가요</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream valued honesty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was an honest person- he told people what he thought without much glamour, without much pomp. So he felt like a hypocrite for this, for keeping his mouth shut, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>lying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to himself, to George, to his friends and his fans and his family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just wished George would look at him, and say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and mean it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream wasn’t brave- of course he wasn’t brave. He was an idiot, a damn fool, someone who craves the rush of adrenaline he got from working on the SMP, from recording manhunts. Dream wasn’t brave, so he decided that he’ll fade away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like George would miss him, truly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>다녀가요</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly stopped calling George on a daily basis, relying on Sapnap to keep him afloat. Fake excuses, guilt clawing at his chest- Dream wasn’t brave. He watched George from a distance, watching his streams on an alternate account. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed to himself, tapping his pencil against his paper. He sighed, scribbling out the words as they came to his mind. It wasn’t like he was going to send George a damn letter, a silent confession he wouldn’t notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crumpling up the paper in cold hands, frost-tipped fingers, Dream threw the paper against the wall, Patches walking up to sit beside the paper ball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>다녀가요</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cheeks were wet not too long after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>다녀가요</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey you, do you know my heart?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These days, I’m like a child</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stealing glances at you and running away</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You, are you hearing my words?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m still not brave yet</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So I’m silently leaving again</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one is way shorter than vivid, but i hope it still turned out ok!! this is kind of a mess, i wrote if after i watched the tommy vod and while watching the jack manifold vod, so im a bit :[<br/>anyway, stan hyunjin! this fic was inspired by 다녀가요 by hyunjin, which translates to 'around you'. i love her voice so much. stan loona!!<br/>thank you so so much for reading, and look out for the fic inspired by haseul's solo soon!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>